What if i could give you, it all
by AlexandraS93
Summary: He stared at her curiously, he couldnt compell her and that wasnt heard of. He was falling for a lonely human, that was definetly never heard of. What if a human couldnt be compelled by an original, what would the originals do about this one. Klaus/OC
1. What if you could have it all?

**Hey guys so this would be my second VD fanfiction. Sorry to all my other readers about my slow updates, I just got this idea in my head for a new story and had to right it up!  
>Let me know what you guys think, Read and Review!<br>Don't own anything but what you don't recognise.**

I sighed hearing my alarm going off, and rolled over slowly to hit the stop button, my eyelids fluttering with lack of sleep.  
>I wiped my eyes yawning as I peered out my bedroom window. Sundown.<p>

The sun danced lazily along the horizon, emitting a soft orangey hue from behind the houses it looked about to engulf.

Time for work I groaned to myself with a sigh, slowly but surely I threw my blanket back and padded quickly to the small bathroom down the hall.

I looked at myself in the mirror, turquoise eyes staring back in curiosity; I had always had odd coloured eyes, ever since I was young.

I pulled my long raven curls back into a loose bun not wanting it to get wet as I tool a shower, I sighed easily again as I stepped into the warm shower and let the water flow easily over my joints relieving the tension and waking me up a little further.  
>I decided after 15 minutes I may as well hall ass and try and get to work on time for once.<p>

Once I had pulled my uniform on and applied my makeup, pulling my curls back into a neat high ponytail with a white ribbon I nodded at my reflection "you will do" i said dauntingly to my reflection as if waiting for a response, before finally deciding to set out for the trek to work.  
>I was greeted by the usuals as I stumbled tiredly through the hotel foyer.<p>

"Afternoon Gage," Jody the receptionist called over the counter as I passed, like she did every day.

"Morning jodes," I sung back "anything interesting been happening while I've been gone?" I said with my usual smirk.

"Oh please, you'd be the first to know if there was, although a small trio of hotties did check in before," She winked at me.

"Oh you're bad," I said playfully.

"Room 307...if you're wondering," she winked, as I broke into a fit of laughter and shook my head walking over to the elevators.

"Might see you later jode," I called as I climbed into the elevator hitting the B button for Basement, staff only.

I met with my manager a minute later and he informed me this evening I would be on calls duty that meant waiting by the phones with 2 other attendants taking people's room service orders and special requests, delivering it to them personally.

Great, my night was going to be abs-o-fucking-lutley awesome. Cue eye roll.

After three hours in the office the lines had been mostly quiet and what hadn't the other two attendants working with me had taken care of, I was doodling pointless little squares on a sheet of paper for another 30 minutes before I got an interesting phone request from one of the guests. Room 307.  
>Hadn't Jodie said the trio of hotties were in 307?<p>

"Elvira hotel room services, how may I help you this evening?" I said as usual in my chirpy upbeat voice.

"Ah yes, would you mind sending up 2 cans of whipped cream, a steak. Raw, and 7 bottles of the best champagne you carry," a sexy males British voice purred back.

"Of course, coming right up sir,"

"Thanks love, oh and my sister would like the waffles with ice-cream and strawberries," he purred again.

"Of course sir, be right up with your order," I said lastly.

"Thanks love," Click. The phone line went dead, hmm sexy British accent, he was bound to be gorgeous.  
>2 cans of whipped cream, 1 raw steak, 7 bottles of champagne and a plate of waffles later and I was exiting the elevators on the 3rd floor, I looked around at the room numbers nervously. 301. 303. 305.<p>

"Ah 307 here we are," I said reaching up to knock on the door but was surprised as the door swung open to reveal a perky, very gorgeous, very well dressed blonde.

"Foods here," she said in a British accent, the sister? She eyed the food hungrily and then moved the look to me, I was shocked for a moment, had I really just seen her do that?

"Well bring it in then, I don't want it getting cold," the blond demanded stamping her foot impatiently.

"ye-yes Miss," I stuttered out hurriedly before pushing the trolley into the living room.  
>I heard the door click shut quietly behind me and was just about to protest, when I became glued to my spot and saw them face down in a pool of blood, 3 dead bodies lying on top of each other in the middle of the living room.<p>

Fear ran through me as I stood rigid in my spot, the whole while my mind screaming "RUN" but my body stuck with shock.

There was movement at the edge of my vision and I snapped my head to the left, on one of the plush seats sat a young man with golden brown hair smirking at me, that was not however what caught my attention, to his right was another younger looking man with short dark spiky hair, who appeared to be bitting into a young girls neck as she stood limp with her eyes shut.

What the hell was going on, I stood there with my mouth a jar trying to force something out of my throat but only silence filling my ears.

"Oh she looks yummy!" the perky blond purred from behind me.  
>My back became stiff again as she traced a finger along my shoulders and gave my ponytail a flick, I heard an intake of breath from behind me and her fingers dug into my shoulders.<p>

"Rebekah, not yet!" The man sitting in the chair commanded as he swished his ice in his glass of whiskey around a couple of times.

"What? Why?" she stamped her foot with an impatient thump like that of a small child.

"because I said so," he said, never taking his eyes off me or removing the smirk from his lips "Don't touch her...yet, she looks interesting," he looked over at the dark haired man as he dropped the limp girl he'd been holding and walked straight over to me.

I began backing away but didn't get far before my back hit the one called Rebekah.

"Oh come on Klaus, she does look yummy," he said agreeing with Rebekah opening his mouth to reveal a pair of blood spattered fangs, so that was his name I thought curiously, Klaus.

"Wha-What the hell are you!" I cried out trying to break free of Rebekah's grip.

"Oh sweetheart, we're your worst nightmare," Klaus said rising from his seat quickly and walking over to us giving a flick of dismissal to the other two.

"Go and eat what I ordered," it wasn't a question.  
>They both gave up with a sigh before heading over to the trolley of food that I had just brought in.<p>

"Now love," he started "Why don't we take a seat and have a nice little chat," he said trying to ushed me over to the nearest couch, i looked at the couch and then thought my plan out in my head, i had helped clean these rooms enough to know that i maybe just maybe could run around the two standing at the trolly and make a break for the door.

"No thank you," I said quickly before turning around and dashing for the door, I didn't make it more than two steps before he was in front of me again, a frown evident on his face.  
>The other two had looked up from their food and began snarling at me, Klaus held up a hand signalling them to stop.<p>

"Now now children, Play nice," he commanded.

"Please," I said quietly "just let me go and I'll never mention a word to anyone, ever, please," I pleaded again.

"Oh I know you won't sweetheart," Klaus seductively spoke back, brushing a stray curl that had come loose, out of my eyes.

"Where's my Strawberries," Rebekah demanded from behind Klaus.

"I-I must of forgot them, I'm sorry, if you just let me go down stairs I can get you as many as you'd like," I tried to play.

"Okay" "NO" Klaus and Rebekah both spoke at the same time.

"Nik! I want my strawberries! If I can't have her to eat then the least you could give me is my damn strawberries! Please brother? Just compel her, she'll come right back," Klaus sighed at this.

"Fine," he said looking at me intensely right in the eyes.

"Go straight there, grab the strawberries and come straight back," Klaus said holding my eye contact a little too intensely, I faltered for a second.

"Okay," I said finally, letting out a small sigh as I moved around Klaus and was about to head straight for the door.

"Wait," the dark hair boy spoke up, I stopped in my tracks "She's not compelled," He looked at me, Klaus's head snapped to my face.

"Of course she is Stefan, I am an original, Please, I can do anything," he spoke cockily in retort.

"If you want to take the chance then sure, but I don't believe she is compelled," the man I now knew as Stefan finished with a shrug at Klaus.  
>Klaus eyed me for a second as I stood glued to my spot, sweat starting to perspire on my forehead.<p>

"Let's test it out," Rebekah said spooning a heap of ice-cream into a mouth before dropping her spoon and walking right up to me, looking at me straight in the eyes like Klaus had.

"Go to the balcony, climb up the railing and jump," She said to me slowly, a sadistic smile playing on her lips.

"Rebekah," Klaus scolded, she turned to him with a sweet smile.

"If she is, she'll jump, if she's not she won't," she shrugged looking at me, all of their gazes fell to me, I had to think quickly, I slowly turned and walked to the balcony, opening the slider door and stepping out, grabbing the railing, my hands shook, I didn't hear them come up behind me so I jumped in shock when I heard Rebekah's voice again.

"Jump," she commanded, I couldn't bring myself to climb the railing, I was struck with fear, I was also afraid of heights, and I hesitated again.

"Jump," she commanded one last time before I heard a growl behind me and was suddenly ripped from the railing and dragged by my arms back inside.

"Why can't I compel you," Klaus growled down at me.

"I-I don't know," I had no idea what he was talking about nor what I had been immune to.

"Look for a pendant, charm, bracelet, ANYTHING," Klaus bellowed at Stefan, Stefan slowly walked over to me and began looking from the locket around my neck to the watch and bracelet on my wrist; he slowly undid them and took them off me, then asked me kindly.

"Are you wearing any other jewellery?" his eyes had softened, I shook my head.

"Compel her again then!" Rebekah commanded, Stefan turned to look at me again.

"Go to the balcony and Jump," He said slowly with the intense look in his eyes, I shook my head, a tear running down my face, he sighed at this and Rebekah became angrier by the second, Stefan turned to Klaus.

"The only other thing I can think is Vervain in her blood, but I'd have to taste it to know," he said looking at Klaus for approval, he nodded his head.

"Only a taste," he looked at me and I looked up at him in fear.

"Give me your wrist," Stefan commanded, I slowly handed it to him, he looked at it for a second before pulling it up to his mouth and before I knew what he was doing or could stop him he bit down, I screamed out in pain but it was only short lived after he let go a minute later.

"There's no Vervain in her blood," Klaus looked shocked "Taste it if you don't believe me," he offered up to the man, Klaus just shook his head.

"What are you," he said looking at me in the eyes.

"Im-im human? what the hell are you?" I said to him with confusion.

"Stefan what human have you ever heard of that can be immune to an originals compulsion," Klaus asked seriously, ignoring my question again before turning to me.

"None," said Stefan quickly "It's never been heard of," he looked at me curiously, they were all looking at me curiously now, Klaus walked over to the liquor cabinet and poured himself another scotch before taking a seat in the chair again.

"She'll come with us," he said to the other two "and no one gets to eat her," he said finally, Stefan nodded quickly in understanding but Rebekah sighed and stamped her foot.

"No fair," She said growled.

"You heard me bekah," She rolled her eyes at Klaus.

"Can I at least play with her then," Klaus contemplated this for a second but after looking at me and seeing the pleading fear stricken look in my eyes that she wouldn't, he smirked and shook his head at his sister.

"Urgh, you're no fun," she huffed before grabbing her food before walking into one of the 3 bedrooms in the hotel suite.

"Take a seat love, I'm not going to hurt you," Klaus said signalling to the couch as Stefan had already taken it upon himself to sit on the end; I hesitated for a second before finally slowly taking a seat next to Stefan.

"What's your name," Stefan said curiously turning to me.

"Emlyn-Gage Lila Aspen, but people just call me Gage," I said carefully to him.

"What a Beautiful name," Klaus spoke up from his chair, startling me with his gentleness "Tell me Gage, do you have a family?" He said gently again, I was taken off guard for a second by this question and the thought of my family made my eyes flash with sadness, I shook my head.

"No, I don't," his eyes saddened at this.

"What happened to them?" he asked carefully again.

"My dad never wanted me and my mum was a drug addict that overdosed, I'm an only child and my parents never took me to meet any of my other family, so no I'm completely alone," I finished, tears starting to form in my eyes, I frowned and pushed them back before finally looking up at Klaus.

"No matter, you have a new family now," he smiled kindly at me, I looked at him confused for a second " You're going to come with us," he said finally, I opened my mouth to protest but Stefan putting a soft hand on my shoulder, shook his head.

"It's that or die," Stefan said I looked at him scared, Klaus rose from his seat.

"Stefan, go check on my sister will you?" Klaus asked Stefan, it was more like an order, with a nod of his head he was gone in the blink of an eye.

"What are you?" I asked carefully not wanting to make Klaus angry; he turned to me with a small smile.

"Oh sweetheart, I'm special," he smirked walking over to me and bending down in front of me taking my hands in his gently, his touch was cold and I frowned down at his hands.

"What if I told you I could give you everything your heart desired?" the question took me off guard again; my gaze remained down at his hands cupping mine, I thought about the question for a second before quickly dismissing it.

"I'd say, you were either lying, or crazy," He laughed at this and it took me off guard yet again, his voice was soft and sweet.

"Love, there's no need to fear me I'm not going to hurt you, quite the opposite actually, I'm going to give you the life that you could only dream of," I finally looked up at him, his eyes were the deepest blue and his hair was the most golden brown, he was quite gorgeous to look at and the look in his eyes seemed sincere.

"And what's the catch," I said with a bit too much attitude back, he smirked at this.

"No catch, I just want you to co-operate with me and do as I say," he reached up and touched my cheek softly, brushing his thumb in a circle, I tried to pull away from his touch but he cupped my face with a strong hand, forcing me to look at him.

"Yes or No?" he asked finally, completely serious this time, I thought about it for a second, it was either take his offer, or end up like the people in the middle of the living room laying in their own blood, dead.

"Yes," I finally said, he smiled widely at this.

"I knew you were smart," he pulled his hand away from my face and quickly rose.

"Come with me sweetheart," he said softly pulling me by the hand "for now I think you need to rest, I'll take care of everything else, you have a big day tomorrow," he purred as he pulled me towards one of the lavish rooms, I hesitated for a second, causing him to look at me, I looked quickly at the bedroom and then back at him, he smirked at this.

"My intentions are not what you think they would be love, just go to sleep," he pulled me to the bed and waited for me to climb up, I slowly took my shoes off and climbed up into the soft lavish bed, he pulled the covers up over me and I laid there finally releasing a sigh, he smiled down at me.

"Goodnight little one, Sweet Dreams," He bent down quickly and placed a kiss on my forehead, my skin warm where his lips had touched, I looked at him slowly before my eyelids slid shut, I hadn't even realised I'd been tired.

I had absolutely no idea what I was going to do, I started getting sleepier and my thoughts started changing, It was just all a seriously vivid, screwed up dream and I was going to wake up from it and everything was just going to be normal and none of this will have actually happened, wont it?


	2. Do you know why i picked you love?

So what'd you guys think? I still haven't got any feedback from anyone, are you liking it? Hating it? Anything I'm missing?  
>I would love to hear what you guys think!<br>Don't own anything but what you guys don't recognise.

**Gage's POV-  
><strong>  
>When she woke the next morning she had a pounding head and cursed as she held it in annoyance, then she looked at the window.<br>Morning? What the hell, I fell asleep at work, oh god there goes my job!  
>Then I took a look around the lavish bedroom, wait up, and then the memories from last night came flooding back.<p>

"Oh god," I groaned rolling out of bed and ripping open the doors to the lounge room, in front of the door sat a trolley with 2 small plates sitting on them, one with bacon, eggs, hash browns ect and the other had waffles with ice-cream and strawberries, there was a little not sitting beside the food.

"_Eat up and don't forget to check the closet,"_ I threw the note card down on the trolley and shrugged, I got myself in this mess the least I could do was eat something.  
>After I wolfed down the contents of the waffles and some bacon, I strode over to the closet in my room, opening it carefully, there was a gorgeous white tight fighting dress hanging off a hanger with a turquoise feather necklace laying on the shelf beside it and a pair of turquoise wedged pumps with a strap across the ankle, I looked at the outfit for a second shrugging, it would have to do there wasn't anything else I had excepts my wrinkly slept in uniform.<p>

I picked the outfit up off the hanger and proceeded to the adjoining bathroom, setting it down on the counter I noticed another note next to 2 boxes; I picked it up slowly reading it.

_"Make yourself look presentable, we'll be back soon," _was all that was written on it, I snorted at this before lifting the box off the long rectangular one, a brand new GHD straightened sighting neatly inside, I smiled at this before proceeding to the next box, I lifted the lid off and found that it was filled with all the best hair products, make up and perfume that money could buy, this I was happy about.

After jumping in for a quick shower and washing my hair I proceeded to dry it and then curl it with the straightener, I then did my face with a handful of the makeup items that were in the box and then finally picked out a Chanel vanilla scented perfume after sniffing 5 or so, I finally looked at the mirror, my tan skin and raven hair went perfectly with the white of the dress and turquoise of the shoes and necklace, someone definitely knew what they were doing when they picked this outfit for me.

I had not been pondering the rest of my outfit for long before I heard the hotel room open and shut followed by a whining Rebekah.

"You never let me eat anyone anymore, I mean come on, he looked REALLY tasty," she purred to her brother, he raised an eyebrow at her before dismissing it with a shake of his head.

"Not yet Bekah," he growled, Stefan chuckled and Rebekah sighed, the conversation was cut short however when I walked out into the lounge room and all eyes were on me.

"Well at least she cleans up well," Rebekah murmured as Klaus stood in a daze.

"You look beautiful love," he said walking up and taking my hand quickly bringing it to his lips and planting a delicate kiss just above my knuckles, I shivered at his cold touch.

"Thanks," I muttered blushing with embarrassment.

"All ready to go?" he asked quickly, I gave him a questioning look.

"Go where?" He smirked at this and Rebekah and Stefan's faces both turned into a frown at his next words.

"Home, Mystic falls sweetheart," he grinned, Stefan and Rebekah groaned.

"But first how about a little shopping," his eyes lit up in a devilish grin at this, I faltered for a second.

"But what about work? My house? All of my things?" I began to become alarmed.

"No need to worry love, everything's been taken care of, I spoke with your manager and your possessions have been moved to our new house," he grinned, I gave him a sceptical look and he laughed.

"Stop frowning love, it'll give you wrinkles," I raised an eyebrow at him.

"Now time to shop," Rebekah grinned wickedly at me before looping her arm through mine and pulling me through the open door.

"We'll meet you there," Klaus called over his shoulder as he strode towards his bedroom Stefan in tow.

3 hours later and the boys still hadn't arrived but Rebekah had managed to drag me through every Marc Jacobs, Chanel, Prada shop and anything else that resembled expensive, we had spent close to 60,000 on clothes and Rebekah still wasn't satisfied.

Klaus and Stefan finally catching up when we entered a cute little boutique called Honey and Hyde; they sat around amused as Rebekah chose numerous clothes off the racks and modelled them, to see what they liked.

She came out with a tight short revealing dress on and looked down in disgust.

"So women in the 21st century dress like prostitutes, then? You know, I got dirty looks for wearing trousers," she grumbled.

"You wore trousers so that women today could wear nothing," Klaus smirked taking another sip out of his champagne as he lounged on the seats with Stefan.

"Well Gage are you going to try anything on or just sit there and look pretty," Klaus spoke directly at me and I was shook out of my day dream.

"Um I don't think I really like anything in here," I sighed, looking over at him.

"Nonsense everything in here would look great on you," he pushed a curl back behind her ear, Rebekah huffed at this and turned around to stomp back to the change room, I look worried and Klaus sensed that.

"Forgive Bekah, she gets a little jealous very easily," he smirked.

"I do not," she growled calling from behind the curtain of the change room, Klaus signaled for one of the staff attendants standing around.

"Pick a selection of clothes out for her that she'd like and bring them here," the woman nodded quickly before disappearing and returning 5 minutes later with a hand full of clothes, I looked at them and then at Klaus.

"Well?" he smirked again, I was starting to get a little annoyed with that smirk, and it could get him anything.

"Okay then," I sighed walking to the change room behind the attendant as she hung everything up and explained what she had picked for me and why.  
>After coming out in some stunning outfits Rebekah grew tired of the attention being on Gage and not her and decided to put a stop to the shopping, finally signaling that it was time to leave for mystic falls.<br>Stefan became tense and Klaus rolled his eyes.

"Very well then sister," he sighed signaling their car and driver for them

It was a 4 hour drive quite a long time and by the time we had finally arrived it had grown dark, I had become unaware of my surroundings as I dosed off but was quickly shaken awake by Stefan, he looked down at me apologetically.

"We're here," he finally said, I could see the hurt and pain in his eyes.

We climbed out of the limo and quietly walked along the gravel path behind Klaus and Rebekah coming to the front door of a huge house surrounded by trees.

"Ahh the boarding house," Klaus sighed in amusement, memories lighting up his eyes.

"Great so I'm stuck here for however long," Rebekah grumbled, Klaus looked over at his sister in amusement.

"You can have any one you want," he wiggled his eyebrows, a wide grin spread across her face at this.

"Anyone?" she grinned devilishly.

"Anyone except Gage and the doppelganger," he muttered, and before anyone could protest she set out through the woods.  
>Klaus did not wait around to find out what she was doing before swiftly walking up to the door and straight through it not even bothering to knock.<br>I quickly kept up with Stefan and had to jog for a minute to catch up as he crossed through the door.

"Wow this place is beautiful," I marveled at the high ceilings, paintings on the wall and chandeliers.

"Thanks," Stefan grumbled, I turned to him shocked.

"This is your house?" I questioned, he nodded a silent nod but before I could open my mouth to say anything next I heard crashing sounds and yelling.

"Damn it Damon," Stefan cursed rushing forward in his vampire speed, I tried to run in heels this time but severely failed as I wobbled deciding it was just best to fast pace walk it to the commotion, by the time I got there however Stefan had grabbed a dark haired guys shoulders and was trying to rip him off a pissed off looking Klaus.  
>Klaus however didn't take it for long before he gave a flick of his arm and they both went flying across the room.<p>

"Stupid little vampire, when will people learn that I am a Original and cannot be messed with?" he growled walking over to what looked to be a liquor cabinet and pulling a bottle of amber liquid out before swiftly downing it not bothering with a cup.

I stood there in shock as Stefan and the dark haired boy rose off the ground brushing wood and glass off of themselves.

"Get out!" the dark haired boy growled menacingly at the man again, Klaus laughed.

"Now where's the hospitality Damon, no I think I'll be staying for a while," Klaus finalized before taking a seat on the couch, he turned to look at me slowly.

"Gage?" he called patting the place on the couch next to him, I hesitated stricken with fear as I looked from the man called Damon's furious face to Stefan's even more pissed off expression.

"NOW" Klaus ordered, I stammered for a second, ringing my hands through one another before slowly walking over to take a seat next to Klaus, I hadn't taken more than two steps before I was knocked off my feet and someone had their arm around my neck, I gasped for air as their hold tightened, Klaus rose from his seat immediately and Stefan put up his hands, a pleading look in his eyes.

"Put her down NOW" Klaus ordered, Damon seemed to ponder this for a second before shaking his head.

"No I think I'll have some fun with your little play toy," he growled in my ear, I was stricken with fear.

"Damon you don't wana do that," Stefan said as I felt Damon shift his arms and position his mouth right next to my neck, I tensed shaking in fear.

"Hurt her and I will hunt down anyone you've ever known and slaughter the lot of them," Klaus yelled anger boiling up.

"Aw well that's cute, Klaus is trying to protect his human play toy, it'll take a bit more then threats dear," he laughed at Klaus, Klaus opened his mouth to say something when rage flicked into his eyes and I knew what was about to happen, although I knew it was coming I wasn't prepared for the severe pain, I screamed and kicked as he clenched his mouth down around my neck, the feeling was all too soon gone, when I dropped to the floor and heard Damon crash into the wall behind me.

Stefan rushed over to Klaus this time trying to rip Klaus off Damon, I agreed to your brother to save you once but your pushing your luck Salvatore," he spat venomously, slamming his face into the wall before dropping him to the ground and rushing over to my crumpled form, he quickly looked at my wound as I felt a metallic taste rise up my throat, my breathing was strained for a second before I felt a warm liquid spill out of my mouth and coughed and spluttered it away.

Klaus quickly looked down at me, bringing his wrist up to my mouth, I tried to push it away but found I had no strength left; he forced it more urgently into my mouth this time.

"Drink" he ordered rage still blazing in his eyes, after I had began do suck on his wrist I gagged at the metallic taste, this tasted worse than my own blood flowing up my throat, he pulled it away a moment later and pushed my curls behind my ears.

"You'll be alright now," he soothed as my heartbeat began to slow down from the erratic pace it had been before.

"Stefan, show me a room that I can put her in, for now she needs to rest," Klaus barked at Stefan, Stefan just nodded taking his hands slowly off his brother and motioned for the Original to follow him.

"Try anything funny while she's asleep and I will tear out your liver and feed it to you," Klaus growled as he picked me up in his arms before quickly whisking me away from the glaring eyes of Damon, I looked at him with a terrified look and he faltered for a second, not so much glaring at me anymore.

The next thing I knew I was awaking to the sound of birds chirping and the rising sun, images of last night came flashing back and I rolled over in annoyance again this time, I fit a soft cold form lying beside me, I quickly retreated when Klaus's tired eyes looked into mine.

"How are you feeling love?" he asked brushing my hair out of my face and softly touching my cheek, I flinched at his touch and I could have almost sworn I saw a hurt look cross his eyes but shook it off as I looked again.

"My head hurts," I grumbled looking down at my now wrecked white dress that was covered in blood spatters.

"Ah yes well why don't we get you something to eat and a hot shower, you should be feeling better after that," he rose off the bed swiftly.

"Your clothes are in the wardrobe and I'll make sure there some food here when you get out," he turned for the door, but a question came up my throat before I could even stop it.

"Where are you going," I said it in a scared tone, quickly clearing my throat and looking down, I didn't want to sound like a whining whimp, he smiled at this back at my side in a second.

"Just to attend to some business, I should be no more than an hour," he explained, I nodded at this and he rubbed a finger across my cheek, quickly kissing my forehead and darting out of the room.  
>I let out a breath I hadn't realized I'd been holding onto and decided it was time to get out of bed and do something with my day.<p>

After I showered and changed I found a tray of food sitting on my bed as I came out, after I demolished that I looked over at the door, considering going out there where there was a potentially pissed off vampire, waiting to rip me a new one, or stay in my room and read.  
>I chose to take my chances and quickly picked up my tray of dishes slowly opening the bedroom door and sneaking out it quietly, I thought I had been in the clear until I heard a voice coming from the end of the hallway that almost had me jumping out of my skin.<p>

"Looking for me?" Damon smirked, obviously had a terrified look on my face because his smirk dropped a second later, I faltered.

"I-I, um" I didn't know what to say.

"I can see what Klaus see's in you, I mean your gorgeous," he said beside me in a second playing with a stray curl, I became rigid and didn't know what to say back.

"There's no need to be afraid of me, I'm not going to hurt you," he smirked, I scoffed at this.

"Oh so last night, that was being nice? I'd hate to see what would happen to me if you did want to hurt me," I said sarcastically but bit my tongue when I realized he could have as short a temper as Klaus, I was shocked however when he chuckled an amused expression crossing his features.

"My we are a firecracker aren't we," he said giving me one last look before sauntering away, I huffed not wanting to stick around and let out a muffled couple of words under my breathe.

"Stupid vampires and their mood swings,"

"I heard that," Damon called from a doorway down the hall, I rolled my eyes.

"Good," I said before scrambling downstairs out of Damon's sight, I made it to the first floor and looked around not finding anyone so just began searching doors until I found the kitchen, I quickly washed up my dishes and turned to leave but ran straight into an unmoving figure, Stefan.

"Sorry," I mumbled out stumbling away from him, he smirked at this.

"A human captive that washes her dishes? You're an odd one, I'll give you that," he chuckled at me, I frowned.

"It's polite?" I told him and he shook his head before scooting to the side to let me pass.

"Run along and enjoy the day, don't wander to far, I don't want to have to come looking for you when Klaus rages that your gone," he muttered, I nodded in understanding and decided I needed some fresh air so I made straight for the front door.

The sun felt warm and sparkling on my skin, I breathed in a felt the fresh air flow through my lungs.

"Ahh fresh air," I sighed looking around the garden and grounds for something to do, I quickly spotted a squirrel and remembered I had packed a packet of muesli into my pocket incase I grew hungry, I sat on the ground in the middle of the drive way and poured some into my hand motioning to the squirrel, watching as he slowly crawled towards me.

**Klaus' POV-****  
><strong>  
>He watched from the small window of the study as she knelt on the ground and slowly encouraged the stray animal to come closer to her outstretched hand of food, it sniffed the air and slowly crept forward, it took a few minutes but eventually she had coaxed it to sit beside her and let her pat it while it ate out of the palm of her hand.<p>

He hadn't heard Rebekah creep into the study beside him until she began speaking to him.

"Why would she touch that lowly wild rodent, does she have nothing better to do with her time then play with wild animals in the dirt?" She asked turning to Klaus with a furrowed brow.

"Now now Bekah, just because she still has her humanity that is not something to taunt her on," he smiled in adoration at the girl outside feeding the small animal on the ground.

"That's not humanity, that's disgusting, you know I've tried dressing her up in designer clothes and putting make up on her, doing her hair and everything but she hates it, why couldn't you get a doll I could play with Nik? " she sighed with a huff before turning on her heals and storming out of the study not having found the attention she was seeking, he smiled at the back of her but quickly turned back to the window when he heard small voices coming from outside.  
>Damon had waltzed up to her and began a conversation in the time it took for him to turn around, he was livid.<p>

"Stefan doesn't like it when people play with his food you know," Damon taunted down at her with a smirk, she looked up at him forehead creased in frustration "Well he used to eat bambi, not anymore though," Damon sighed.

"I prefer he fed off humans, humans almost deserve it, their greedy and evil and self absorbed," she said as looking away from him and continuing to pat the animal.

"Well I agree with that but also beg to differ" he paused "you think humans deserved to be fed off more than animals deserved to be killed?" she looked up at him again, Klaus became curious with this conversation but was still livid that Damon had come to take an interest in Gage.

"Yes actually I do, Animals are loyal and trustworthy, they do nothing wrong but live their life, they no sooner cause pain to people then themselves, their just little innocent creatures that want to go about their life and be left to themselves," she said making a fair point.

"Maybe so, but a human life is more valued above an animals," he countered.

"With a human you only feed off them from time to time or use blood bags, you do not take their life, why should that of an innocent animals life be taken but a humans only be taken a small amount of blood from?" she smiled at the small animal as it finished its food and gave her hand a lick before scrambling back to the bushes.

"It's called the food chain of life sweetheart, don't expect it to be changing anytime soon because you have a problem with the deaths of animals," he smirked; she didn't like this and rose off the ground before quickly storming away from him into the trees.

"Your so called charms won't work on me Mr Salvatore," she called over her shoulder getting a further grin out of Damon.

"We'll see," I heard him quickly mumble under his voice, my anger welled up inside me and I became livid, Damon was not going to have her, ever.  
>He quickly left the study about to walk outside to find her when he ran straight into the grinning asshat in the hallway.<p>

"Evening Klaus," he smirked knowing Klaus had been watching and listening to the small conversation that had unfolded outside.

I snarled at him before flying out the door after a very disgruntled Gage, I flew through the woods not being able to find her until I heard a soft voice a couple of hundred metres away, I quickly followed it and found myself in a small clearing of grass, Gage was sitting in the middle of the clearing feeding 2 small white rabbits, I smiled again, I hadn't seen someone like that with a soft side for animals in a very long time.

I slowly crept up behind her not wanting to break the silence of this perfect little scene up but failed when I stood on a small twig causing it to snap, she turned around in fright as the small rabbits hid behind her, but let out a breathe when she saw it was only me.

"Don't run off to far love, you worry me sometimes you know," I said slowly taking a seat beside her, she smiled at this.

"No need to worry Klaus, I'm perfectly capable of taking care of myself," she continued to hold her hand out to the white rabbits and they hoped back over to it and began nibbling away again, I looked at her curiously she caught my look as she turned to grab the bag of food for the rabbits.

"Would you like to feed them," she questioned, completely catching me off guard, I shook my head.

"No thanks love, animals don't tend to like me all too much," I chuckled, now it was her turn to shake her head.

"I'm sure that's not it, you don't know until you try," she said and before I could protest she had reached for my hand, I reluctantly gave in, letting her fingers hover undermine for a second before she poured a small pile of muesli into my outstretched hand, once she had set the bag back on the ground, she slowly slid over to the two awaiting rabbits and picked them up carefully placing them down in front of me.

"Lower your hand so they can reach the food," she laughed as she watched the rabbits try and stand on their back legs and reach for the food they were awaiting, I chuckled and slowly lowered my hand waiting a minute or so before the rabbits began nibbling at it.

"We can keep them if you'd like," I said looking up at her smiling face; she smiled wider at this but quickly shook her head.

"No animal deserves to be caged up, they need to be free," she spoke softly patting them as they continued eating out of the palm of my hand, I looked up into her now sad eyes, she may have been smiling but I could still see the loneliness hidden in them.

"Love, do you have any idea why I picked you?" I said looking thoughtfully into her eyes, she looked up taken aback.

**Rebekah's POV-**

"Because I stumbled across your little secret and you couldn't compel me to stay quiet about it?" she said innocently looking up into his big blue eyes, he laughed at this, she had a way of doing that, making Klaus laugh, making his eyes light up like they used to when he was human, Rebekah observed a pang of jealousy sliding through her as she watched from a far.

"No sweetheart, because I saw the loneliness in your eyes, even behind the fear I could see the loneliness, as a vampire it's a lonely life and we crave the company of others, it struck me as odd that such a beautiful young girl with her whole life ahead of her was so sad and lonely" he said looking at the blue bird that had just landed on a nearby tree.

"In a way, Nik" she said using his first name "we're all a little lonely," she sighed watching the two little white rabbits jump away, he moved closer to her so he was now sitting close enough that their knees were touching, he reached up cupping her face to look at his.

"But didn't I promise you that you would never be lonely again," he searched her eyes for anything.

"You cannot promise without first achieving it for yourself Nik," she sighed tilting her cheek into his hand, he began rubbing a circle with his thumb around her cheek, she'd become accustomed to this whenever he was in a lonely mood and looking for meaningful conversation with her.

"But what if I have already achieved it," he growled dropping his hand from her cheek, his mood swing setting in, she looked at him for a moment before gathering herself and rising to her feet, giving him one last look and some final words before she set out for the trek back to the boarding house.

"Just because your father didn't love you, there is no need to try and fulfil that whole with people against their will, nothing good will come of it _**Niklaus**_," she finally mutters, his face contort in anger as she walks away from him but soon comes to the realization that she's right and been the first one to actually say that to him, Rebekah looks on in anger, no one treats her brother like that and gets away with it.

_  
>Klaus-<p>

Later that night as he is in the study drawing sketches in his drawing pad he finds himself drawing one especially for Gage, it was of her sitting in the meadow feeding the 2 white rabbits with a small smile playing on her lips, he then carefully wrote at the bottom of the page: "_Thank you for your honesty" before sighing at his finished work._


	3. The booze bender she'd never forget

So Thank you SO much to kazs91 and Halodestroyer for your reviews!  
>And yes that was FF having a slight glitch, sorry about that, but here's the next chapter<br>don't own anything but what you don't recognise.  
>Please Read and Review id really love to know what everyone's insight into my story is!<p>

**Damon's POV-**

I walked into the room to find out what all the commotion was when I saw Rebekah pinning Gage by the throat, she held the girl up against the wall and was threatening her in a low voice, I quickly grab her and tried to pry her free off the terrified girl, sooner or later one of us was going to give the human a heart attack, she'd been snuck up on and terrorized so much in the last week, Rebekah hissed at me as I attempted to pry her free.

"Now now, just because someone has daddy issues and gets neglected there's no need to terrorize your brothers new toy," I purred in her ear hoping the insult would turn the attention, it worked because 2 seconds later I was being thrown across the room.

"Don't you dare speak to me like that Damon," she hissed down at me as she stood over my form, I smirked up at her "It is not at all amusing," She growled deeper in a warning tone this time.

"Rebekah," Gage spoke softly from where she'd fallen "I'm sorry I really am but you know we're a lot more alike than you think," I flinched as she was back in front of me growling in a second.

"We are NOTHING alike," She shouted grabbing the girl around the throat again.

"I understand your pain, you lost your mother at a young age, your dad ran off, you feel neglected and alone, believe me I understand it more than you think," she spoke quickly to Rebekah trying to get her point across, Rebekah's grip loosened from around Gages neck, she hesitated for a second before whirling back around to face me.

"Leave," she growled, I shook my head.

"What so you can rip her to pieces? I don't think so," I growled back at her, she was about to hiss something more at me before Gage spoke up catching both our attentions.

"Damon, its okay, Rebekah won't hurt me, I trust her," she tried a smile at Rebekah but was just met with an eye roll; I could see the hesitation in Gage's eyes, even she wasn't sure by the words she had just spoken.

"Nope I don't like it, you're not going to be left alone with original Barbie for even one second," I growled at both girls.

"LEAVE, now." Rebekah commanded this time and before I could protest I was thrown out the door, landing on my ass with a door being slammed in my face, I groaned rolling to my feet wiping the dust and dirt off my hands.

"Stupid vampire Barbie," it was time to get a drink, I decided maybe finding Klaus or Stefan to deal with this.

**Gage's POV** -

I remained sitting on the ground as Rebekah turned back to me a rage still in her eyes but after a minute she sighed and her face returned to normal, she picked up her glass of liquor and slowly sipped from it, I hesitated for a second before speaking calmly to her.

"Rebekah you don't need to hurt people to get what you want you know," I looked at her and she just rolled her eyes at me.

"I know, it just seems the more effective solution," she shrugged.

"Yes but, maybe if you were a tiny bit nicer, people would do as you asked without you actually forcing them to?" I asked, she laughed at this.

"Please, your just a human child what would you know," she downed the rest of her drink searching the room for more liquor.

"A lot more then you'd think," my voice was laced with pain and I tried to pass it off as a scratchy throat as I coughed a couple of times, she turned to me curiously raising an eyebrow.

"Like what?" I had caught her attention as she ransacked the room for a drop of liquor.

"I lost my mother a year ago, a couple of months after I had turned 16, She hadn't been cut out for being a parent, she was never around, so I pretty much took care of myself, I ah came home from my job at about 8 o'clock one night, exhausted after my long day of school and couldn't wait to get home and take a shower and eat something" I sighed feeling the pain come flooding back.

"I had walked in to find her lying in a pool of her own blood with a needle sticking out of her arm, she'd overdosed," I frowned at the memory, I was not about to start crying over this again.

"I just kind of went into shut down mode, I had no idea what I was going to do, My dad had never wanted me and I didn't have any brothers or sisters, I was young and completely alone," I paused sitting up straighter and crossing my legs "Everything from that day forward has just kind of been a blur of numbness, although you get used to the loneliness after a while and you learn to make do without having someone to talk to,

She paused turning to look at me carefully, trying to read into my expression, she had finally found a bottle of scotch and walked over to me slowly taking a seat on the floor in front of me crossing her legs like I had, she had brought two glasses and after pouring a rather large amount into my glass she had passed it to me.

"Have you told many people?" She asked me carefully, taking a rather large gulp of her scotch after she filled it almost to the brim.

"No one except you," I looked up at her and then down at the scotch taking a rather large mouthful of the liquid like she had, it burnt its way down my throat and I coughed and spluttered as I wasn't used to the taste.

"I had gone out to pick vegetables for dinner one evening," she paused finishing her cup and pouring some more, she refilled mine and I tried to keep pace, although my head was spinning a little and my legs felt tingly "when I came home to find Nik holding my dead mother bloody in his arms, She had...She had been murdered by father," She said looking into her scotch not making eye contact with me.

"My father was long gone and my brothers fled in fear but Elijah and Nik stayed behind to help burry mother, We promised each other that we'd stick together forever and always, I have a rather love hate relationship with Nik, although I have that with everyone," she chuckled, I tilted my head really seeing the real Rebekah for the first time.

"I'm sorry you lost your mother so young and I'm sorry you have had the pain you have in your life, no one deserves that, not even the worst of us," I whispered, she looked at me curiously as I gulped down half a cup of my scotch again, trying not to gag.

"I don't understand you Gage, no matter how mean or horrible people are to you, you still treat them nicely and do things for them?" She frowned.

"It's just in my nature, I guess it's just the person I am, I can't help that, I guess you could call it my flaw" I laughed looking down my head becoming really dizzy now, I was slightly tipsy and was sure that if I stood right now I would not be able to hold my own.

"It's not a flaw, it's actually a great thing, you have the grace to still help those even after they've burned you," She smiled kindly at me, actually smiled, I was taken off guard.

"Wow was that a genuine smile from vampire Barbie I see," I laughed and she chuckled at this.

"Don't expect it to happen a lot," she frowned; I held my hands up in defence.

"It's cool I get it, you gotta keep up that tough exterior, your secrets safe with me," I slightly slurred, of god I was getting drunk with a homicidal maniac, definitely not one of the brighter ideas you've had Gage, she laughed at this again and then it was like a light bulb had flicked on in her head, her smile growing.

"Let's go out for dinner and dancing, do something fun," she clapped her hands together grinning standing up; I shook my head and held my hands up.

"I don't think I'd make it out the front door after this," I said holding my glass of empty scotch up.

"Oh come on, I'll show you how we really do it," She grinned getting more excited, I shrugged.

"Okay then as long as I can make it out through the front door without falling on my ass," I giggled.

"Come on, I'll do your hair and makeup," she grinned at me; I hesitated and she huffed and glared when I contemplated it but I gave in and nodded.

"Only because I know you'll do an amazing job," I smiled at her, she faltered for a second trying to figure out if I had just insulted her or complemented her, but then a small smile spread across her face.

After 20 minutes we were both dressed in very tight fighting short dresses, Rebekah in a Red strapless dress and me in a baby blue one with a low round neckline and lace sleeves, hair and makeup done about to walk out the door when not only Damon but Klaus and Stefan stopped us.

"Where are you taking her Bekah," Klaus growled, I laughed and Rebekah smirked.

"Relax brother we're just going out for a night on the town," she smiled at me, I nodded at the boys, trying hard not to wobble as I stood beside Rebekah, they were still not convinced.

"well you won't mind if we accompany you then," Damon started looking from Rebekah and me and back.

"Sorry, it's a girls only thing, better luck next time boys," I smirked strutting around the boys followed by Rebekah, they were all in front of us in a second, Klaus raising his eyebrows at me and then Rebekah.

"Did you...get her drunk Bekah?" He sniffed the air, I giggled.

"She didn't get me drunk, I did it all by myself," I frowned contemplating what I just said "Well not all by myself cause Bekah was there but I did it willingly on my own," I slurred grinning like an idiot again.

"She is soo drunk," Damon looked at us amused, Klaus growled, grabbing both of us by the arm and dragging us into the study, practically throwing us on the couch.

"Why d'you gotta be so grumpy allthe time for," I slurred out again, Rebekah and Damon both laughed at this but stopped the second he started bellowing stuff out.

"BECAUSE I CAN," he yelled at me, getting right in my face, grabbing my face with both hands so I was forced to look at him.

"Well it's getting really old, really quick," I argued back, Rebekah shook her head at me and Damon told me to keep quiet but I didn't listen.

"You just keep everyone locked up and you never let them have any fun, maybe everyone would do what you say if you just let us have some fun," I slurred again, frowning as I hiccupped, his rage expression turned to one of amusement.

"Very well then, go and have your fun, but there will be a price to pay when you get home," he glared at me a slight smirk still set on his face, I shrugged.

"Oh well, I've had a nice life," I mumbled before standing up in front of him almost defiantly, his eyes almost scorched a hole in mine.

"Don't worry Klausey, We'll be back before you know it," I said planting a kiss right on his lips, his expression turned to one of shock, along with everyone else in the room, I stepped around him and walked to the front door quickly hearing Rebekah come up behind me.

Once we'd made it out to the car and finally jumped in, Rebekah broke into a fit of laughter, shocking me for a moment before I finally realised she was laughing.

"Did you see the look on their faces? It was like you just slapped them with a dead fish or something," she laughed hysterically, this is the first time well ever in the last couple of weeks that I had heard the original vampire laugh like this, I joined in to keep the piece.

"Yes well none of those boys ever have anyone tell them they can't do something so this seemed like an opportune time to do it to them," I smirked as the limo pulled out of the driveway and onto the highway.

We spent the remainder of the drive to the Grill, talking about everything, our interests, hobbies, life, boys, the usual teenager stuff, although Rebekah did have a temper she was also very misunderstood, she was just a teenage girl albeit 1000 or so years.

The limo pulled up across the square from the grill and then driver came to the door opening it quickly for us, we stepped out and looked around, there was still people out and walking around even though it was 6 at night, the front of the grill looked swelling with people as we approached, people staring at us from every direction, the attention got worse when we entered inside and tried to find a table.

"Hanging out with a gorgeous vampire sure does get a lot of attention," I smirked at Rebekah and she grinned back.

"Why don't we start at the bar?" she said raising an eyebrow, I grinned.

"Alrighty then," We sauntered over to the bar catching the eye of every guy sitting at the bar and took the only 2 free seats there, a second later a handsome blonde haired blue eyed bartender walked over to us.

"How can I help you lovely ladies this evening," He smiled kindly at us, he was totally cute.

"A round of tequila shots, a bottle of scotch and some beer," Rebekah grinned at him, he was taken off guard for a second and hesitated before nodding a smile at them and whisking away to get their alcohol.

"Well you sure know how to play it," I nudged Rebekah.

**3****rd**** person POV-**

He knew who they were the second they walked up to the bar, Elena and Ric had already forewarned him, they were Originals.

He quickly made his way over to the table where Caroline, Tyler, Bonnie, Jeremy, Elena and Ric sat, Placing their tray of drinks down.

"That's them, they just walked in," Matt spoke to them quietly, the whole table turned to look at the 2 girls standing at the bar, the raven haired girl nudged the blonde and they both laughed in delight.

"So we have Original Barbie and Klaus's mistress?" Tyler joked; Ric and Jeremy smirked at this.

"Seam's it," Matt nodded.

"A little young don't you think," Bonnie said pulling a face.

"Okay well we'll keep an eye on them from over here, Let us know if Klaus or the other originals show," Elena said speaking quietly to Matt, he nodded quickly before picking up the tray and rushing back to the bar to get the girls orders.  
>They sat around devising a plan before someone else they recognised walked in.<p>

"Elijah," Elena said from the table, his head slowly turned and his eyes landed straight on her, he nodded a greeting at her before continuing over to matt at the bar just as they were having a hushed conversation Damon walked in head swivelling seeing Elijah hand Matt something in a small vile before his eyes finally landed on the group sitting in the corner devising a plan.

He contemplated taking a seat with them but then shrugged it off as his eyes finally landed on the real reason he had come, Gage, he had come to keep an eye on her.  
>He walked over and sat down next to the 2 girls at the bar, receiving a groan from Gage but a grin from Rebekah, he raised his eyebrows in question, Gage just turned away from him and grabbed 2 of the many shots off the bar, raising it to Rebekah.<p>

"Here's to, Good times, Crazy people and Controlling men," She grinned at Rebekah, eyeing me at the last part, before downing the shot and then taking 3 more, one after another.

"Yeah! Baby knows how to drink," Rebekah said grinning at Gage, Damon swooped in and came to stand on the other side of Rebekah.

"You know you can't make her be your little apprentice Rebekah, she's nothing like you," He growled in her ear, she became angered by this and turned to Gage, Setting a large glass of scotch in front of her and 2 more shots.

"Skull that and if your still standing then we're guna dance!" Rebekah grinned; the young girl took it as a bet and shocked not only Damon and Rebekah but also Matt standing behind the bar and most of the drunks drinking at the bar.

Everyone cheered as she did it, doing one more shot then Rebekah had put in front of her, she swayed on her feet, she was still standing, barley.

Klaus watched from the corner in anger as Damon grabbed her around the waste, holding her up, she slapped his arms before he dropped them away from her, Klaus thought this amusing.  
>Quickly racing up by her side in a second, Damon didn't look surprised to see him next to her at all.<p>

"That's my girl," He breathed in her ear wrapping his arm around her waist, she smirked at him before pushing away from him to, grabbing for the hand of Rebekah, Rebekah grinned at her poking her tongue out at both of the boys.

"Now, it's time to dance," Gage slurred, stumbling to the dance floor with Rebekah in tow, before long they pulled in a crowd of people and the grill got quite rowdy, Elijah looked on from a distance, No one quite aware of his presence, he slipped out the door quickly with a small smile on his face, she was definitely stirring things up in mistake falls.

Rebekah had broken away to dance with Damon as he came up behind her, Gage was slightly annoyed by this but didn't have long to fret over it before she felt 2 hands wrap around her waist and a husky voice purr in her ear.

"Don't worry love, I only have eyes for you," she shivered as he growled into her ear, it was time to play some games.

She swivelled around in his embrace and began to dance with him seductively, grinding up against him slowly and dragging her nails through his hair roughly, the look of want clear in his eyes, she continued dancing on him until she decided to play tease and quickly whispered in his ear.

"It's nothing your ever guna have Klaus," She pulled away from his ear and her face hovered right in front of his, she looked to his lips and then back to his eyes, she could feel his breathe on her lips, she closed the distance carefully slowly biting his lip, she felt his fingers tighten and dig into her waist as she teased him, she kissed him quickly on the cheek before parting and leaving him standing there, literally panting.

By the time that Gage had become exhausted she found a small table and took a seat, Rebekah protested but Gage shook her head.

"I'm only human Bekah," she laughed, Rebekah laughed at this to, a genius plan forming in her head, she had grown fond of the girl now and had decided that she would be a great companion in years to come, although Nik would be furious if she did go through with her plan.

Damon caught Rebekah's arm as she made it back to the bar and she looked at him raising an eyebrow.  
>"Come on you two have had your fun, time to go home," he said, she pouted shaking her head.<p>

"I don't think so Damon, We're having too much fun," She smirked, he looked behind her and it was his turn to smirk this time.

"I think your partner in crime is getting dragged home my daddy dearest," Damon smirked at the retreating form of Klaus carrying Gage princess style as he walked out of the Grill smugly, Rebekah turned around huffing at this crossing her arms over her chest.

"Very well then, you may escort me home," she said waiting for him to extend his arm.

"Oh sweetheart your finding your own way home," Damon said smugly making his way for the door and outside into the crisp chilly air.

"Don't you dare leave me here Damon, I will go back in there and rip Elena to pieces," She glared, his smirk faltering for a second before he sighed.

"Get in Barbie," he signalled to his blue mustang, she smugly strutted to the car and jumped in not saying another word as they drove back to the boarding house.

They walked through the door and Klaus was yelling about something, the sound of glass smashing and more curses filled their ears, they both rounded the corner to the study and found Stefan sitting on the couch crossly while Klaus had a fit throwing anything he could get his hands on.

"Well brother, I knew you'd be angry but really, your throwing a tantrum now," Rebekah smirked at him, he growled standing in front of his sister in a second before quickly throwing her into a wall.

"Do not start with me right now Rebekah, you will not live to tell the tale," He glared at her and she glared right back about to start a full-blown war with her brother when we heard the window upstairs break and quickly raced up there trying to figure out where it had come from, Klaus raced straight for Gages room and let out a long growl as he swung the door open, she was gone and her bedroom window was smashed to bits, someone had taken her.

I ran over to the bed when I saw a small piece of paper lying on the covers, it was a note.

"Meet me at the old bridge if you want her back.  
>-E"<p>

"E? Who the hell is E?" I asked handing it to Stefan, before anyone could think of anything Klaus had taken off through the smashed window and Rebekah cursed under her breath, I turned to her raising an eyebrow.

"Elijah," was all she had to say before I groaned in annoyance.

"If it's not one original it's the other, when will you originals stop making our life so difficult," I sighed, flinging myself out the window after Klaus's trail, Stefan and Rebekah behind me.

We followed his trail through the forest and came to the old bridge just in time to see Elijah and Klaus arguing Elijah holding Gage by the shoulder, standing on the edge of the bridge, I snarled.

"The girl for the coffins brother, all I want is the family back," Elijah spoke carefully to his short tempered brother trying to come to reason.

"What makes you think she is of any value to me brother?" Klaus spoke with a smirk back.

"Well if you really feel that way," Elijah said with a shrug and grabbed the girl quickly around the throat and pulled her over the side railing of the bridge, dangling her by nothing but her hand, her screams emitting from the edge.

Klaus was by Elijah's side in a second grabbing his brother around the throat.

"Leave her out of this Elijah," Klaus growled, Elijah just smiled.

"Well well, I never thought I'd live to see the day where my dear brother fancied a human," Elijah taunted, Klaus growled.

"Maybe it's time for you to pay the price brother, you took my love away I take yours, eye for an eye?"

"Eye for an eye makes the world blind Elijah, you should know, mother said it enough," Klaus's temper had worn thin at this stage.

"Come on guys, I'm sure we can all come to some sort of agreement? I spoke up from the other side of the railing watching the two brothers bicker over the girl that he had come to quite like the last couple of weeks, both brothers turned on me and growled, I held up his hands in defence.

"Or not..." Stefan walked up beside him arms crossed over his chest and shook his head.

"Just give him the coffins Klaus; he was going to get them sooner or later" Stefan reasoned, Klaus yelled in anger at this.

Elijah slowly pulled the girl up to the railing where she grabbed on with both hands standing shakily between the 2 brothers, Klaus went to reach for her hand but Elijah pulled her back to his chest.

"Klaus" she whimpered out softly looking at him with fresh tears streaming down her face.

"Uh uh brother, the location first," Elijah bargained, Klaus looked at his brother with a pleading look and Elijah shook his head sighing.

"Very well then," Elijah said finally before grabbing Gage and swinging her off the bridge, a scream caught in her throat as she fell the 10 foot drop to the rocks and torrent gushing down the river.

"NO!" We all seemed to yell at once, running in vampire speed to the edge of the railing but none of us being able to catch her flailing hands before she was lost to the dark water below.

"Such a shame really, I quite liked her and I can tell everyone else was fond of her to," Elijah said turning to look at our group standing there furious.

"WHAT HAVE YOU DONE!" Klaus bellowed at Elijah before rushing him and throwing him through the metal barricade of the bridge, by then it was vampire ripping vampire apart, all that could be heard in the night was that of Elijah and Klaus's snarls through the darkness, along with crashing and banging of the destruction they left in their path.

Before I knew what I was doing I rushed down the steep bank of the river and dived into the icy cold water Stefan right behind him and Rebekah trailing behind him.  
>Stefan and I swam around the river for what seemed like hours before stumbling back up onto the muddy bank breathing heavily, a human trait they had never quite seemed to drop.<br>We heard a rustling in the bushes and were up and over to the spot in seconds before we saw Klaus stumble out holding the limp body of Gage, his face twisted in distraught, a tear slid down his cheek.

"She's gone," Klaus uttered before shoving past Damon, Stefan and Rebekah.

"But, have you even tried reviving her," Damon pleaded "Give her your blood, ANYTHING," he bellowed at Klaus, Klaus's head snapped back to him in anger.

"DONT YOU THINK IVE TRIED ALREADY," He yelled back stopping in his moment of rage looking down at the limp girl lying in his arms, Klaus knelt down on the ground cradling the small girls form in his arms, just sitting on the muddy ground, Rebekah quickly sat beside him trying to sooth him as he growled angrily.

We all sat around him for what seemed like hours before something caused them to snap out of their momentary daze of loss, Gage screamed and sucked in a breath sitting up quickly rolling out of Klaus's arms grabbing at her throat and stumbling a metre before falling to her knees.  
>Everyone was at her side in a second in complete shock.<p>

"You can't be..."Klaus let the sentence trail off, Stefan and I looked away from the Gage for a second before looking at Klaus and Rebekah finally.

"You gave her your blood," It wasn't a question, Klaus turned on them again growling in anger.

"No, Never, she never wished to be one of us so I did not force it upon her," he finished.

"Then how..." Stefan said looking at me and then Rebekah; it was like a light switch had been switched on in my head.

"When I went to check on Gage at the Mystic Grill to make sure she was still alive, I think, Elijah slipped her his blood earlier today, I can't be completely sure though," I shook my head, they heard Klaus sigh and look up at them as he cradled Gage's shaking form in his arms.

"He knew I would never forgive him if he completely took her away, he wanted to hurt me, not destroy me, this is his way of making a point," Klaus growled looking down at Gage and then up at Rebekah.  
>She slowly raised her head and looked at the small group standing around her, Tears streaming down her muddy face.<p>

"I-I don't want this," she burst into tears and Klaus cradled her as she buried her face into his shoulder.

"I know love, I know," he tried rocking her backwards and forwards hushing her cries but she just cried harder.

"I-i-ima monster," she wailed out, looking up at them, a blur in her vision from the tears.  
>I kneeled down beside her, getting a growl from Klaus which I pointedly ignored.<p>

"Oh come on kiddo, we're not monsters, we're just misunderstood and besides I can show you some really cool tricks," I said wiggling my eyebrows at Gage trying to cheer her up, her sobs ceased for a second.

"I can still not be one of you though," she thought for a second "If I don't drink human blood," she looked up at him pleadingly.

"Absolutely not, I will not have you die!" Klaus let out angrily, Rebekah flinched.

"It's not really your choice Klaus," Stefan started but stopped when Klaus turned on him with a livid look on his face, I wiped a stray tear off of Gage's face.

"Come on now, it's not so bad really, I can teach you the ropes," I tried almost pleading with her, all she did was bury her head back in Klaus's chest, he rose swiftly to his feet.

"That's enough, I'm taking her home," Klaus growled finally at the other two, I opened my mouth to protest, Stefan putting a arm on my shoulder to stop me saying anything to anger Klaus further, he turned to Klaus himself though leaving him with one last piece of advice.

"You can't force her to be one of us, she will hate you forever and forever in vampire years is a long time," he said sadly watching as Klaus paused for a moment before he continued trekking up the hill Rebekah following quickly behind him, I turned on Stefan.

"What are you doing? We can't just let her die!" I snapped at Stefan, Stefan looking taken aback.

"Damon, she's already dead, if she doesn't want to make the transition then it's ultimately her choice, not the choice of the two men that are in love with her and can't bear to lose her," Stefan said to me albeit my protests.

"I don't know what you're talking about brother," I growled rushing up the hill after Klaus and Gage, Stefan sighed following his distraught brother up the hill, silently glad that it was now Gage and not Elena anymore. 


	4. And so it is

Okay so thank you guys for the input into the story, it has given me motivation and to Kazs91 you were right, I should be writing for the sack of writing, but sometimes people do need a tiny bit of motivation.

**Damon's POV-****  
><strong>  
>I watched the fire dance around in the fireplace, almost lapping at the old bricks as it moved and waved in the small breeze from the chimney, I slowly glanced up at the old cook-o clock resting on the mantel, the hands moving daintily, the old ornaments chiming as it hit 12.<p>

We all sat mostly silently in the library, even Rebekah's usual complaining and moaning had ceased for the time being as she sat lazily on the couch with her legs wrapped underneath her, everyone was on edge about what was going to happen.

Stefan moved to the liquor cabinet again and back to the fireplace like he had been for the past 2 hours, impatience getting the better of him he finally gave up and walked towards the library door but before he could move anywhere Rebekah was in front of him in a second.

"You don't want to be going up there right now Stefan, It wouldn't be very wise at all," She sighed reaching up and pushing a stray hair behind her ear, he contemplated her words, titling his head to the side.

"I think I'll manage Rebekah, but thanks for the consideration," He pushed around her and went straight for the stairs, Rebekah turned on me instantly hissing out a plea.

"If he goes up there right now, Nik will rip him to shreds Damon, Either way the outcome of what was going to happen, someone's going to be very VERY angry and Stefan's practically walking into a lion's den," I raised an eyebrow lazily, she scoffed.

"Well? Stop him!" She cried out, I contemplated it again before downing the last of my scotch and carefully placing my glass on the table, I could see Rebekah calculating my every move.

I was upstairs before she could blink; I was in front of Stefan in seconds, blocking his path into Gage's room.

"Uh uh uh brother, Your walking into a very angry lion's den right now, best not piss off mama Klaus," I smirked, Stefan just shoved me to the side, I grabbed a hold of his shoulder as he swung me against the wall and threw him to the ground, hard.

He moaned from the floor and with the look on his face I could tell he was just about to let out a string of insults, but before he could we heard the doorknob turn, the door slowly slid open and we composed ourselves standing in our places ready for whatever kind of reaction Klaus was going to be in.

He looked at us with an annoyed expression like we had just woke him up, I watched his face carefully, no sign of utter rage evident, no sadness either, I then finally figured out what he had done.

"You didn't," I asked angrily, Klaus turned to me with a look of disgust as if I was a bug that he'd just scraped off his shoe.

"Of course I did you idiot! She was too valuable to simply, let go, so be it, it was against her will and of course she'll hate me for a while, BUT she'll get over it," He smirked walking down the hallway and onto the landing below, Stefan turned to look at me and then at Klaus before deciding what needed to be done.

"Take care of her would you Stefan, She's a bit grumpy right now," Klaus called from the landing just as they heard something heavy smash in Gage's room.

We didn't wait for an invitation before barging right in, we looked around the room in awe, she had literally tared it to pieces, she sat in the middle of it all, sitting on glass as it cut into her skin, he looked up utter hatred filling her usually innocent, smiling face.

"What has he done to you," I murmured more to myself then anyone swiftly walking over to her and picking her up out of the glass quickly placing her down on the bed as she tried to fight me off.

"Calm down Gage, It's alright, everything's going to be fine," I purred trying to sooth her as I smoothed her hair out and rubbed her back.

"Alright? Everything's going to be alright is it? Yeah we'll see after I rip this town apart and everyone in it," Venom practically dripping from her voice as she swung around on Stefan hissing at him.

"Your as bad as he is, you're like a little Klaus bitch, Tell me Stefan how does Elena feel about you being Klaus's little bitch and not hers?" She spat at my brother as he stood there distaste on his face as he waited for her to calm down, for a moment though I did see a pang of guilt and hurt flash across his face and Gage must of too because she just ploughed right through with her insults.

"Aren't you getting tired of being the Original families puppy dog, I mean come on they've pretty much all used you once, It won't be long before they put you down like the dog you are" She thought to herself for a second before laughing out loud "Your like a dirty prostitute that everyone likes to use but no one really wants," She smiled sadistically tilting her head to the side amusement lacing her voice.

"Gage, Stop," I growled at her forcing her to face me as I placed my hands on both sides of her face and swung her attention onto me.

"Oh and who could forget Damon, The Salvatore brother that just never seem to keep his hands of his brother's girl, Tell me Damon, how'd it feel when Katherine told you she has never loved you and that it was always Stefan?" She waited for my answer before clapping her hands and bouncing on the bed like a child.

"Oh and didn't Elena also tell you it will always be Stefan and she doesn't love you either, I mean yeesh, talk about unrequited love much, Hurt the ego a bit does it?" She laughed as I growled at her, she knew exactly where to hit and knew how much exactly it was hurting us, and I could still feel the pang in my heart as the memories flashed through my head quickly.

"Stop it Gage, before you lose everyone that actually cares," I growled gripping her face tightly, Hatred burned in her eyes as she looked at me.

"Oh sweetie the time for that has come and gone, I'm an abomination just like you are now, Except I'm going to have a bit more fun when I do it my way," She winked at me, quickly grabbing my wrists and before I could protest she broke them back bending them to my forearm, I cried out in pain and let her go as she squeezed tighter.

She was stronger than me, that just wasn't possible, then a thought occurred to me, she'd been turned with Original blood and then finished the transition with Hybrid blood, this was very bad.

Before Stefan or I could make a move to do anything, she flew out the already smashed glass window and stalked straight into the woods, her long raven hair flapping in the wind as she disappeared.

"What are we going to do now?" I turned the question to Stefan as I sat scrunched up on the ground holding my wrist's as they quickly healed, Stefan just shrugged.

"It's your problem now," He said before stalking out the bedroom and hurrying downstairs, I cursed looking around at the room before quickly pulling out my cell phone and hitting 3 on speed dial, it only took three rings before he picked up a groggy voice at the other end.

"Damon, whatever it is, can't it wait till-"Alaric groaned from the other end.

"Klaus made Gage turn and now she's going out on a killing spree of mystic falls citizens" I scrambled out cutting him off mid sentence, I heard moving in the background and then a door.

"Tell me what you need me to do," he said as I heard him scrambling around his room.

"Warn everyone and get Tyler, Bonnie and Caroline to meet us at Elena's," I said quickly before hitting the end button on the phone and stalking downstairs after Stefan.

**Gage's POV-**

I stumbled out the window of my room, Dropping the 10 foot to the ground easily, I ran as fast as I could not bothering to look behind me as I disappeared into the woods, time to reek some havoc I grinned to myself, My senses had been heightened, this was amazing.  
>I could see every little detail of the dark, I could hear everything up to 10 miles away and the speed and strength I now had, it was incredible but I was still an abomination.<p>

Klaus wanted to play dirty, I'd play dirty I thought as I quickly came to a jog as I exited at the edge of the woods right into Mystic falls square outside the founders hall, I looked around taking in the scene, there was very few people left, this would make it easy.

I started by hiding in the Alleys, picking off people one by one, sinking my fangs into their necks and feeling the life literally being sucked out of them, it was like a kick, like some sort of drug that made to feel invincible.

After picking off my 13th victim I sat in the Alley looking at the bodies I'd piled up, I had a sudden thought as I sat there marvelling at my work, I quickly pulled my phone out of my pocket and went into camera quickly taking a photo and sending it to everyone that Stefan had programmed into my contact list, a small message at the bottom. Game on.

I sighed waiting and listening for any sound before long I heard another set of footsteps, I peeked around the corner, it was the blonde waiter from the mistake grill, he's just locked the front doors and was now retreating to his car.

This would be perfect, an eye for an eye I thought, I had found out that Matt had been the one to slip Elijah's blood into my drinks, even though he had been compelled he had still done it, first to get Matt back, then maybe Elijah I smiled to myself.

I quickly rounded the corner and hid behind the only other car in the parking lot; Matt had just climbed into his car and turned the ignition, time to see just how durable I really was.  
>I slid quickly into place, laying under one of his trucks tires, I waited as he reversed and felt the bump of the tire rolling over my body, I groaned in pain but it was short lived when everything healed immediately.<p>

I was up and gone from under his tire in no time, retreating to the passenger side of the truck as he quickly climbed out in fear and checked the road, he was confused as he looked under his truck, he slowly stood, craning his neck around the empty square as silence met his ears.

I walked over the driver's side and decided I was going to play with this one and torment him if it was the last thing I did.

"Hi Matt," I purred as he quickly whirled around in shock, I could hear his heart beating erratically against his chest and see the blood pumping through his veins as I stared curiously at his neck.

"Oh, hi, you scared the hell out of me, I swear I'm hearing things," He laughed looking at me sceptically, his heart didn't slow down calm as I walked over to him, instead it quickened and I could almost feel the fear radiating off of him.

"I don't believe we've had the chance to meet, I'm Gage," I put on my sweetest smile and extended my tiny hand to him, he hesitated for a second looking around nervously before taking it and shaking it slowly, his hands were damp with sweat, he knew, he knew exactly what had happened and what I now was.

"Nice to meet you Gage, I'm sorry but I have to be rude and go my mom's waiting up for me and she gets worried if I'm even the slightest bit late," He put on a genuine smile but I could still see the fear in his eyes. Lie, I thought, his mom had run out of town a couple of months back, I'd made sure to do my history on all of the more interesting people in mystic falls.

"Aw we'll isn't that such a shame, but from what I hear, your mom ran out on you months ago Matthew," I said still smiling sweetly at him, his smile completely dropped this time and he quickly turned and reached for something out of the back of his pickup, I threw him against the truck before he could pull any weapon on me and quickly squeezed his wrist, he cried out in pain, dropping a large piece of wood.

I held onto him carefully as I bent down to retrieve the wood and examined it, a stake.

"You were going to stake me were you?" I hissed all sweet and innocent looks sliding from my face to be replaced with rage, my eyes felt tingly as I growled at him and I felt my fangs slid down and take their place at the ready.

"You know it's your fault I'm in this whole mess Matt, You helped Elijah slip his blood into my drinks, you knew what he was doing but you still did it," I hissed growing angrier by the second, he could feel my anger as he tried to fight his way out of my grip, the harder he tried the tighter my grip got before he was crying out in pain.

"We'll see how you like it," I said bitterly, bitting my wrist quickly, watching the scarlet liquid flow quickly out of my wound, I forced it to his mouth and forced it down his throat, holding his mouth shut until he swallowed it.

"Good boy," I purred in his ear as I pulled back, releasing him from my grip.

"Now start running, I do like it when they run," I grinned at him, he took off across the square but before he could make it anywhere I was at his side in seconds, Latching my fangs down onto his neck I began to drain him dry, I didn't get very far before I heard someone approach and I was ripped off his back.

"What the hell," I spun around coming face to face with Elijah, Rage boiling over now I lost control completely.

"YOU!" I growled launching myself at him, he didn't have to lift more than a muscle before I was on the ground in his grip in seconds, he held me down tightly as I tried to fight him off, He was stronger than me and if he wanted me to stay on the ground then I knew I wasn't moving anywhere, He looked over at Matt quickly as he stumbled to his feet swaying from the blood loss.

"Go, Now! My debt to you is payed," He spoke slowly looking at Matt for his reply, Matt nodded before trying to run back to his car, he was intercepted however by Damon, A tall blonde girl and a man I hadn't seen before, I groaned, playtime was over.

I heard them walk up to me where Elijah had me pinned to the ground and looked up at them snarling, before I could say anything though Elijah turned to them and spoke quickly.

"There's a pile of bodies in the Alley next to the mystic grill, I suggest you dispose of them unless you want a full-blown vampire hunt on your hands.

"A pile?" The man I had never seen before looked at me angrily, he had short chocolate brown hair and was holding a stake, he looked to be about 30, he advanced on my position under Elijah before Damon held him back.

"Ric, no, she's just doing it to get back at Klaus, she doesn't mean it," Damon growled trying to plead with the guy named Ric.

"On the contrary she does mean it Damon, she's too much of a liability to our kind in this town, she must be rid of," Elijah looked down at me in pity, I smirked at him.

"No, she doesn't, I saw what she was like before, she's nothing like this I promise you," Damon said grabbing onto Elijah's arm as it extended down to my neck, before anyone could say anything else however a blond girl ran at the group and grabbed me out of Elijah's grip, throwing me 10 feet away, Vampire, I thought.

"You little bitch, your dead, you hurt Matt, I'm going to kill you," She hissed, reaching for me again, I was up and behind her before she knew what was going on, I grabbed her arm and twisted it in a contorted position behind her back, hearing several snaps as the bones chattered effortlessly in my hands.

"Caroline no," Damon, Elijah and Ric ran over to where I held her, Elijah quickly pulling me free of her and holding me to him in an iron grip.

"She was turned by original blood and then drank from a hybrid, she's so much more stronger then you," Ric informed Caroline helping her up from the ground as she bent her bones back into place and rubbed her arm softly.

"I don't care; she was going to turn him for god sakes!" She hissed out at me, I smirked.

"Eye for an eye, Blondie," I hissed, she looked confused, so I thought I'd take it upon myself to fill her in.

"It was Elijah here's plan to use me as bait against Klaus, he got Matt to slip his blood into my drinks the other night, so this is Matt's fault," I hissed at her again.

"He was compelled you idiot," she said trying to advance on me but Damon was in front of her before she could move; it was Elijah's turn to speak up.

"Actually he wasn't, he did it willingly if I made a deal with him," Elijah said, this took everyone off guard.

"He what?" Damon growled caught off guard.

"Well he agreed if I would spare his friends from the wrath of Niklaus once my plans were done," Elijah looked at them honestly "It was merely a bargaining chip, no compulsion needed," he sighed.

"But, you..." Caroline started, I smirked at her satisfied.

"So really, the only idiot here is Caroline?" I laughed at her as she tried to lunge at her again but Damon and Ric grabbed her as Elijah grabbed me, I hissed at her as she growled at me.

"As much as I would love to see a little girl on girl action here, we look a tad suspicious out in the open like this," Damon smirked, Alaric rolled his eyes and Caroline just groaned as Elijah nodded.

"Well I best be going then," I said trying to squirm out of Elijah's iron grip.

"Not so fast, you can't be trusted not to kill people," Alaric started; I rolled my eyes, pulling the most innocent face I could.

"Who? Little innocent me?" I pulled the biggest puppy dog look at him but he didn't move one bit.

"I've got it covered, I'm guna drag her ass home with a little help from Stefan," Damon said looking at Elijah's grip on my arm before turning his glance on the small huddle of Elena, Bonnie and Stefan standing at the edge of the square looking at us.

"Ah not so far Damon, she is my bargaining chip yet again," Elijah said looking down at me, I groaned rolling my eyes.

"Can't you just sort this shit out with your brother and leave me out of this?" I groaned looking up at Elijah; he held an amused look on his face.

"Send kind regards to my brother, would you Damon?" Elijah said politely to Damon before grabbing me around the shoulders, I knew what was coming next.

"Shit," I breathed out as I watched their faces turn in shock as Elijah grabbed me and was gone in the blink of an eye.

We stopped after 10 minutes in the middle of the woods quickly coming to a walk, I trailed behind him knowing it was that or be killed, I tripped on a stray branch sticking out of the ground, falling forward I shut my eyes, After a second I still hadn't felt the thump of the ground coming up to meet my face, I peeked out one eye and Elijah had his arm around my stomach holding me in place.

"Thanks," I muttered flinching back from his grip, he bowed nodding his head in acknowledgement and continued on walking, before long we came to a section in a gravel driveway.

"I am truly sorry you got caught up in this childish fight," Elijah said turning to me as we walked quietly up the driveway.

"I did observe you before you were turned so I know Damon is telling the truth, that is the only reason I chose to keep you alive before," He said eyeing me for a reaction, I shrugged.

"Each to their own," I mumbled, he raised an eyebrow at me; I caught the look and smiled.

"I hate myself more than anything, I've chosen to turn off my emotions, it makes it easier not to hate myself so much," he nodded in understanding.

"You know there are ways to deal with this?" I pondered what he had just said.

"Well I can't say I have anyone insightful around to help me with that, seeing as I live with your psychotic brother and sister, oh and your brothers nut of a pet Stefan and his annoyingly weird brother Damon, so no honestly I didn't know there were, no one's exactly stepped up to the plate to show me," I grumbled dragging my feet along the dirt and looking around at the scenery, I heard a chuckle from beside me and turn to see Elijah's smiling face.

"Well if you put it like that then I can completely understand, I could...teach you if you'd like?" I stopped in my tracks turning to look at Elijah.

"After I killed all those people and then was going to turn Matt, you'd still help me?" I was cautious of his offer.

"Yes dear, we've all had our crazy moments when we've first been turned," he said a sympathetic look on his face, I shrugged it off, I didn't need anyone's sympathy.

"Keeping anger pent up in side you for so long with have this affect, everything is heightened, multiplied ect when you've been turned, so if you had suppressed anger in your human life, it will come out tenfold in your vampire life," He stated as we slowed when a huge manor came into view, lights blazing and a fountain running.

"Where are we?" I turned to him curious.

"This would be my little retreat away from the world," He smiled down at me.

"This is your house?" I was shocked "Do all vampires have houses like this?" It was huge! And mostly glass and brick.

"When you live for as long as I do my dear, you _accumulate _a few things," He laughed seeing my expression.

"I could seriously get used to this," I grinned, I had so much to look forward to and it all had only just begun. 


End file.
